


Cause You're My Destiny

by lizziepro



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziepro/pseuds/lizziepro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myungsoo is obsessed with reminding Sungyeol that he's his destiny, and chooses to do so by singing him the chorus of their group's new song. Too bad Sungyeol doesn't believe in destiny...or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause You're My Destiny

_"'Cause you're my destiny'~"_

_"I swear on everything you love, Myungsoo, if you sing that one more time I will take your camera and throw it in the river."_

_"But I have to sing it onstage~ It's part of my job~"_

_"I mean when we're not performing, i.e. right now. At our dorm. When we're about to sleep. Because we have to be up in 6 hours."_

_"Hmmm, you know you like it, Sungyeol~"_

Myungsoo snuggled a bit closer into his boyfriend's back, hugging him from behind as the couple laid in Sungyeol's top bunk, too sore to fight, too enamoured to move apart. Myungsoo knew Sungyeol secretly liked it, being reminded that Sungyeol and he are meant to be together, even if it's just through repetition of the chorus of their most recent single. Sungyeol could argue all he liked, but he and Myungsoo both knew they were so stupid in love that it even made Woohyun want to puke rainbows and glitter.

Not that he doesn't already. Everyone was still unsure as to how he managed purple glitter vomit that one time, but anyway...

 _"Go to sleep, Myungsoo. We've got interviews tomorrow."_ Sungyeol wrapped his own arms around Myungsoo's, which held him flush against his chest. He felt a kiss on the back of his neck and a small hum of agreement before he drifted to sleep.

\--------

_"Did you have to do that in front of Weekly Idol hyungs?"_

_"Do what?"_ Myungsoo fluttered his eyelashes and leant closer to Sungyeol as they sat in their van on the way to their Music Core recording.

_"Pull the destiny shit again?"_

_"What, you mean this? 'Cause you're my destiny'~"_

_"Yes that! Do you really want your camera lenses to learn to swim too? Because I can arrange lessons for the whole family."_

_"Why do you hate it so much? I'm just telling you the truth, Sungyeol~"_

_"Because destiny isn't real! It's all bullshit made up by someone who had too much time on their hands and read one too many romance novels from the grocery store check out line. Let's be real."_

_"Hmmm, sure, Sungyeol. Sure it's all made up."_ Myungsoo leant up and kissed Sungyeol's cheek before settling his head on his shoulder for a quick nap.

Sungyeol sighed and continued to hold Myungsoo's hand as the younger drifted off to sleep once more.

Okay, so maybe when he was with Myungsoo, Sungyeol believed all that destiny crap a bit more than usual. And maybe he only felt right when Myungsoo was near him, cuddling him in bed, holding his hand, using him as a pillow in the van, feeding him bits of food when they were in a hurry and Sungyeol was running late again getting his makeup done, or when he kissed him... but otherwise, it was a sham. A stupid fucking sham.....right?

\------

_"'Cause you're my destiny'~"_

_"I know, Yeollie."_ Myungsoo replied flatly.

Sungyeol had just embarrassed himself in the kitchen, in front of the rest of the group, to get **this** lame as fuck response from his boyfriend... this wasn't what he'd had planned.

_"What?!"_

_"I said I know you're my destiny. It's about time you admitted it, too. You're cute."_ Myungsoo kissed the tip of his nose before turning back to attend his now boiling ramen he would soon consume. Damn, it smelled delicious.

Sungyeol simply stood there in shock as Myungsoo pushed past him to sit with Sungjong on the couch, acting like nothing even happened.

 _"Am I your destiny too, Yeollie?~"_ Woohyun wiggled his shoulders against his taller groupmate and pouted his lips.

_"I hope you die in a pit of fangirl tears and Sunggyu hyung's sweat."_

_"Sounds like a dream~"_ Woohyun swooned. Sungyeol gagged and walked back to his bedroom, leaving everyone out front. He needed to escape the scene of the embarrassment and immense loss of pride before it truly sank in. Once in his room, up on his bunk, he plugged in his headphones into his laptop, turned on an old episode of his favorite drama, and fell asleep.

Naps solved everything.

He only awoke 2 hours later because of a new warmth settling in next to him, and the scent of a fresh cup of coffee joining the warmth. He squinted his eyes, opening one slightly and saw Myungsoo sitting up next to him now, headphones unplugged from the laptop, watching the rest of whatever episode of the long forgotten drama was playing. Sungyeol scooted a bit closer to Myungsoo before resting arm on his leg and lifting himself up a bit to grab the cup of coffee out of Myungsoo's hand. He took a large sip before Myungsoo took the cup back and set it on the tall dresser next to the bed, so it wouldn't spill on his boyfriend nor himself.

Sungyeol rested his head once more, this time on Myungsoo's lap, and allowed his boyfriend to stroke his hair as they finished the episode together.

 _"I love you, Myungsoo."_ Sungyeol said without looking up at his boyfriend, but he could almost hear him smiling.

 _"I love you too, Sungyeol."_ Myungsoo replied sweetly, still stroking Sungyeol's hair.

 _"'Cause you're my destiny'~"_ Myungsoo added moments later, snickering to himself. Sungyeol couldn't help but laugh to himself as he headbutted his boyfriend's thighs before settling back down.

Okay, so if destiny was real then, or whatever this stupid lovey feeling Sungyeol had in his chest that told him this was where he was meant to be, then maybe destiny wasn't so bad then. Especially if it included moments like this, and more importantly, Kim Myungsoo.


End file.
